Dreams
by Diapers
Summary: What if Johan had only a few hours left to live? How would spend his last moments? Judai x Johan. Spiritshipping! Oneshot.


This story is about Johan's last moments, yes. It's up to you to imagine how he and Judai ended up in this state. It was such a hard story to write! But then I woke up with sudden inspiration to write something tragic yet er beautiful so yeah. Anyway I love this couple :D Read Review Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Judai.."

His voice was faint and weak, and it broke the other boy's heart. Judai couldn't take it anymore; tears started streaming down his face, out of his chocolate eyes..he didn't bother to wipe them. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions in front of Johan, and Johan was the only person that he would ever show his true feelings to. The day they met, he knew somehow, their hearts and souls were entangled together in this mess, but they would find their way out together, hand in hand, heart to heart. It was like they knew each other before they met, and Johan was well aware of that too. He loved Judai. Judai was the first and only person to make him feel so loved, so wanted, so desired, and that alone touched his heart. They were, indeed, meant to be together. But alas, the path to true love would not be on calm seas and stable ships..

_And now I was forced to be apart from the one I loved after everything we've been through._

In simple words, Heartbreak. Judai gazed deeply into Johan's emerald eyes, which were now watery as well. The feeling of affection, passion, love - it was all contained in that soulful gaze. Johan smiled. It was a weak smile, but it was the best he could give to the one he loved. He remembered Judai always told him to give the best of himself, to put in alll his effort and take back no regrets. Loving Judai had to be something in his life he would never regret. And now, he was going to leave this world with no regrets...

Johan's face was growing paler and his breath fainter by the minute. Judai winced; he knew they didn't have much time left now. All that had to be said; had to be said.

"Johan..are you really going to leave me? Just like that?"

"Judai...loving you was probably the wisest thing I'd ever done in my entire life, and I just want you to know you mean the world to me. Without you I am nothing. You must know how I truely feel for you. Only then I can leave without worries and regrets..."

"I know...Johan, I love you too. I really do..."

The other boy nodded. Even without those words, he knew. He knew it was true that Judai loved him deeply. He could feel it, like the bonding of their spirits as one. Letting go was going to be hard, but he knew he had to try. He wanted to die smiling, and he wanted that smile to be plastered on by the one he loved.

"Johan, will you stay with me?"

As much as he wanted to continue gripping Judai's hand and never letting go, Fate would not let him do so. Eventually, he had to let go of him - Judai. It was going to be painful, like a dagger being thrust in his heart - no, even worse. But he had to accept his fate. He had to make best of what he had.

"Judai..will you hold me tight and not let go?"

Judai reached over and gave Johan a hug. All the precious moments they shared, all the lovely times they had - it was all in that touching embrace. Judai wrapped his arms so tightly around him. Johan wished that time could just stop now; he wanted to be together with Judai till the end of eternity. He sighed. Happy ever after didn't exist after alll, but he was not going to despair. He wanted the best for Judai, he wanted to see Judai soar to even greater heights. He was going to give all his passion to Judai, and let him live the dreams on.

_Dreams?_

Johan always dreamt about flying in the sky with the one he truly loved; about riding on a horse with his soulmate; about loving him - Judai - forever and always. And he would not stop dreaming. Never. He knew Judai shared the similar dreams as him. They would paint rainbows in the sky together, they would drift away on clouds together, they would find happiness together - they would learn to love together. Johan smiled. He knew they would never be apart spritually and emotionally. He was going to be a part of Judai forever, and he didn't mind it one bit. Physical distance didn't matter anymore - he would live on forever in Judai's heart. They would continue dreaming, and one day, those dreams would come true. One day.

"You know Judai..Life is like a deep, long sleep, and love, is like a dream."

Judai's tears wet the ground below. He didn't want Johan to leave. But most of all, he didn't want Johan to leave seeing him in tears. He was going to be strong, and he would not let Fate bring him down. He would continue dreaming, yes. Holding Johan's face close to his, they engaged in one last deep, passionate kiss. The passion, the mutual affection, the love. It was all enought to make Johan smile.

"You know Johan, you'll live on forever in my heart. We are bonded together for life..."

"...And those bonds of affection and togetherness would never break."

Johan nodded, his eyelids fluttered..and he was still smiling.

His eyes closed.

Holding Johan's body tightly in his arms, he wiped the tears off his cheek. He wasn't going to let Johan down. Never.

"You'll be my sweet dream, Johan, forever and always."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good:D I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me some reviews! Spiritshipping forever!

Diapers


End file.
